Crossings
by whyarealltheusernamestaken
Summary: The strangeness of the night allowed Takumi to receive a visitor he cannot pass – Misaki, the hostess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This started to bother me last night, and I knew I just had to write this… though I would've preferred if I could have wrote it last night…

Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this, and as it is still early on, I hope you can point any flaws with it so I can fix it early. Thank you!

Summary:

The strangeness of the night allowed Takumi to receive a visitor he cannot pass – Misaki, the hostess.

Warning: language (yes, I'm going to be vulgar)

Prologue

It was nearly morning, though it helped that it was now winter so that the sun was not within sight quite yet, but then again, the rain was freezing.

Takumi sighed; he really should buy an umbrella… if he ever had the money to, which would not be any time soon, since he _never_ had money.

He drowned himself in his own thoughts while running through the freezing rain, swearing silently in his mind at the troubles that lay ahead, such as his bills and food rations, he realized the fact that he had forgotten his cell phone at work. Swearing out loud this time, Takumi decided against running back to get it through the rain, but rather to live one day without it.

His apartment was in sight, and suppressing the urge to tear the slimy wet clothes from his body, he increased his speed to a fast sprint, and stopped pristinely when he realized there was a girl blocking the stairway. She sat beneath dim light on the stairs of his apartment, finding shelter from the rain, though she was visibly soaked from head to toe.

Deciding it would be best to just walk around her, Takumi did so…

Yet somehow, he ended up bringing her back to his apartment.

His Japanese style flat was rather small, and had virtually no furniture except for a small, old Kotatsu and a single futon, except futons did not exactly count as 'furniture'. So just the Kotatsu.

"Why don't you take a shower?" He asked softly, leading her into the small, run-down flat.

The girl merely nodded, now under the light, Takumi peered into her face a bit better. She had large, amber eyes, very attractive. Takumi doubted she would actually have a problem finding a place to stay even if he had left her there. Her purple-blue lips shivered as she glided across the room after taking off expensive looking heels. Now that Takumi took a deeper glance at her, in fact, from head to toe, there was not a single item she carried that was not designer.

The sound of running water danced in his ears, he had left her with one of his long T-shirts and a pair of washed boxers along with the only towel he owned. He wondered if she was thrown away from some rich sugar daddy and left to sulk in the rain. In the end, he decided against it, after all, he doubted she would come back with a poor looking boy after sitting in the lowliest neighborhood in the area.

_Interesting_… he thought to himself, finding himself more amused than he should be, _a run-away, perhaps?_

"I'm done…" A soft voice sounded behind him, and Usui almost jumped, keyword: _almost_.

She sounded drunk, her words slightly slurred, and her amber eyes rather dim and lifeless, she was pretty… no, very beautiful despite being clad in Usui's T-shirt, boxers, and a towel swung around her shoulders. He could see the two points on his T-shirt from the lack of a bra.

"I dried your clothes," He murmured in an equally quiet voice.

The girl walked towards him, somewhat wobbly, and dropped a diamond earring on the table, "rent."

He pocketed it without another word, "Your name?"

She paused, and bit her lip, "Misa."

From her expression, Takumi could see the struggle that she evidently did not want to bother put up with, and he embraced the word.

It has been a long time since he had found something this interesting.

"Takumi." He offered, sliding a plate of fried rice towards her.

She simply laid down and shook her head, closing her eyes in the process.

(*)

In the end, Takumi had split the futon into two, the covers and the bottom, and proceeded to sleeping on the floor with the bottom after giving the top to 'Misa', who fell asleep, completely defenseless like some drunkard.

By the time the two woke up, it was seven at night. Usui stretched and walked to his near empty refrigerator, passing 'Misa', who was still dead asleep on his floor, pink lips pouting slightly.

He stuffed Misa's earring in a small box in the closet, maybe he'll sell it when things get too bad, he thought to himself. Most of the time, Takumi brings in enough for one person, then again, Takumi uses no electronics except for a battered old cell phone and the lamp, which is his only light source in the little flat. The stove and shower ran on gas, and a little window in the bathroom was all that provided light for the place, except Takumi is only awake during night, so that didn't help.

The sun had almost completely set, though Takumi wasn't quite sure, since it was raining again, he really needed that umbrella.

Life continued like that for a while, Takumi would come back to his flat, and find badly cooked food waiting for him on his kitchen counter, in fact, Misa's rice balls were so inedible they looked and tasted like stainless steel. The girl is usually asleep by the time Takumi came back from work, and by the time Takumi wakes up, Misa would be writing in a small notebook, or reading one of Takumi's collection of books.

It was a nice cycle, and Takumi wasn't quite sure when, but he had gotten used to Misa's presence, despite their lack of communication, that is, until one strange day, Takumi found him at a lack of money for food.

"Why don't you find a job?"

Misa looked up from her little book, her amber eyes piercing, "I thought I pay you for that."

"Rent, but not food."

She looked down again, "where do you recommend?" She muttered in a strong voice, slightly cocky, but slightly curious.

He frowned; he doubted Misa would want to use any of her real identification, and the last thing he wanted was to throw her into night work. No, maybe not working was better.

"Never mind." He shrugged, and thumbed the sad coins in his pocket.

What happened next, was not what he expected.

Misa stalked towards him, and slammed her little book and pen down with a loud blow, and stuck her face right near his, lemon eyes meeting lime ones.

"Do you think I'm useless? Where do _you_ work? I'll go there too." Her face was neither menacing nor was her tone, but Takumi could feel her aura waving off on him, and as much as though Takumi would hate to admit it, the ever-so-cool Takumi was slightly intimidated. Keyword: _slightly_.

He almost wanted to laugh, and he did, spurting out a string of giggles in front of her very confused face.

"Do you want to know, Misa-chan?" He smirked, emerald eyes glistening with the bit of amusement that still hung in his glint.

Misa narrowed hers.

"If you must, I work at a host club."

**A/N: sorry for bombarding you again… but I think I'll rewrite this prologue again when I have time. Just thought I'd let you know…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is Chapter 1, but I just… kind of threw two chapters together…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, it wouldn't be so OOC.**

**Warning: language (I'll be vulgar… yes, but not sure if I will in this chapter)**

Chapter 1

Takumi found his work surprisingly easy today. His little visitor had nearly pounced on him today, and demanded that she too, wanted to work in a host club.

_This will be fun…_

After escorting out a few old ladies, several middle aged ones, and a rather nice batch of young ones, he retired into the changing room with the rest of the hosts, some of them he knew quite well.

Hinata was the playful type, and was popular with either old grannies, or young girls, the older women found him like a grandchild, and pampered him, constantly bringing him their own home-baked goods and such. The middle aged ones were less happy with him, finding him like their own misbehaving sons, and tend to avoid him. The young ones cooed and cuddled with him, touching him whenever they had the chance, Takumi thinks that he evoked their mother instincts.

Tora is a two-faced bastard that Takumi did not get along too well with. He appealed to the middle-aged women with his polite, charming façade and allured young women with his playful one. In fact, he was actually a sex-crazed, pig shit, damn son of a – (sorry…)

Yukimura Shoichiro, or better known as 'Yuki-chan' is shy, and blushes easily; he got to all the women, but was terrified of them. He is a college boy with too less money, and too much cuteness. After his parents' mysterious disappearance, he took care of his little sister, who is a first grader in Seika Elementary.

Funnily enough, there was a man who detested women even more than Yukimura, Kanou Shotaro he was downright frightened to the point where he could not help but to just slouch in a corner, and for some strange reason, young women loved that.

None of the boys here has parents, which was not in the least convenient, as they all learned in the end. Hinata, Yukimura, and Kanou shared a flat that was slightly less run-down than Takumi's, and Tora lived across from them, in a flat that was similar to Takumi's.

"Yuki-chan," Takumi smirked, putting a hand on the thin boy's shoulder and breathed onto his ear, the boy immediately reddened and jumped.

"Y-yes, Takumi-san?"

"May I borrow your work clothes?" Yukimura handed them over, still red in the face.

"What for?"

Takumi merely smiled and eyed his naked figure up and down, "You want to know?"

The boy shook his head fast and covered wherever he could with a towel, even redder in the face, if that was even possible.

Takumi chuckled; Yukimura was a heap load of fun in a small bag. He walked over to Hinata, who was chatting animatedly with Tora, who was obviously ignoring him.

The boy was an airhead if Takumi ever saw one. Well, anybody would move out as soon as they knew the other roommates were fucking like rabbits. No, not Hinata, he believes that there were _squirrels_ on his roof.

"Bandages, Hinata-kun?" He enquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Tch, hurt yourself with that fat head of yours?" Tora shot, not missing a single opportunity to bug Takumi.

The red head rummaged his backpack and pulled out several, "take the kind you need, Takumi-chin."

Takumi picked the widest kind and chose to ignore Tora, who gawked at the bandage boy.

(*)

"W-what's all this?" Misa narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who tossed Yuki's uniform and Hinata's bandages at her with an incline of his head.

"You said you wanted to work where I do, right? Then try this."

"You said you worked as a host… so I'm supposed to dress up… like a man?"

Takumi shrugged, "Do you best, Misa-chan. Want me to leave the bathroom door open, so you can see what you're doing?"

Instead, Takumi found himself locked inside the bathroom after being pushed in by Misa's surprising strength. Well, he did get to grope her breasts slightly while she was at it, so it was a win.

Judging from that grope, he was quite sure… they were not going to fit inside the bandages.

And soon enough, Misaki weakly called out to him, and he pushed the door open…

"Umm… if you could… help?" Her hands somehow tied into the bandages, so that her arms lay useless near her chest, and sure enough, her breasts didn't look any smaller.

She turned around, her eyes defiant, but her cheeks slightly red from the huffing and puffing.

Takumi tried to explore as little of her body as possible with his eyes, which were glued to her smooth navel. Oh, how he wanted to caress her right now. Instead, he took a pair of scissors and cut her free. It wasn't time to show her his perverted side, not yet.

Though he did, allow his lips to slip past a lock of her hair and his nose to catch a whiff of his body scent, and a small touch when he was cutting her bandages.

(*)

"Why didn't you tell me there was a hostess club across the host club?" Takumi's eyes grew wide for once at the girl in front of him, dressed in Takumi's over large shirt and a pair of jean shorts some girl left in Takumi's house years ago. Passing people, men and women searched her up and down, all of which were either filled with admiration or awe, even jealousy. Takumi grabbed her and led her into the club, one arm around her waist; he was somewhat surprised at why she did not protest.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice dark.

"Well… you didn't bring any food so I hurried after you… but then I was curious… so I ended up following you here…"

"Then what were you doing for the past ten hours?" He growled, and when Misa diverted her gaze, he slammed her into one of the lockers, his knee locking her in between her thighs

"Hey! Where do you think you're-"

"You are _not_ going to work at the hostess clu-"

"Who are you to say that?" She snarled back, the amber in her eyes fired up.

Takumi found himself at a loss for words.

Satisfied at his lack of words, she pushed him aside, "I start tomorrow." She murmured.

Takumi had nobody to blame but himself, for asking her to get a job.

(*)

Hinata sighed, "Suzuna-chan is sick today, I hope she's doing okay…" He murmured, his lips jutting out while he slouched, a small crease between his eyebrows.

"Why do you even bother worrying for that whore?" Tora rolled his eyes at him, shutting his own locker.

"She's a _hostess_." Hinata mumbled, correcting him half-assedly.

"Tch, those girls' vaginas are so loose there's no point it calling them anything decent."

The two went off, arguing profusely while Yuki and Kanou watched with amused expressions.

"Would you call yourself a whore?" Hinata shot at Tora, who gritted his teeth.

"Nah, but I would call _you _one."

Takumi sighed, rising from his seat, he wondered how Misa was doing, which was strange for him, since he rarely bothered with anyone.

"It's not fair… we have Kaga-kun when they have Sakura-chan." Sakurai Kuga muttered to Takumi who edged away from him.

He smirked, there was a lot about Kaga the rest did not know about, that was another one of his little pets that he kept an eye on. Though admittedly, he did forget about Kaga since he is recently so obsessed with Misa.

Takumi felt his stomach flip, something was wrong with him, because he really didn't want to know how other men are sliding their hands across Misa's smooth skin… or falling into her wide amber eyes…

_Damn it_…

"Well, I heard they got a new girl, and she's hot." Kuga grinned, a dark glint in his eyes, "what do you think she's like? Maybe a topper for a change?"

_A topper?_ Takumi shuffled his hands in his pockets, it was a nice thought, though he himself would prefer to top.

As Sakurai Kuga drifted to silence, Takumi caught the voices of Yuki and Kano, who were murmuring to each other in a much more civilized tone than Hinata and Tora.

"We are going to see them… at that party." Yuki murmured, one hand on Kano's sleeve, beaming a little nervously, forgetting that Kano was more terrified of women than he was.

A party… for rich high-class people… with hosts and hostesses…

_Great._

(*)

_Fuck._

Takumi swore inwardly after slicing his finger.

He _never_ slices his finger.

It was six at night, the two had decided they would leave for work separately, it was not good for the hosts or hostesses to be seen with others outside of the club, today, it was Misa's turn to leave early.

Takumi sighed, the cut was not bad and he did not want to waste any money and bandages, he decided he would be careful next time.

Before Misa had left, Takumi had pretended to be asleep while watching the girl walk briskly around the flat, pining her long black hair, which was slightly wavy, into a hat and pulling a pair of expensive looking sunglasses over her amber eyes. After allowing himself to spy on her for long enough, Takumi came to the realization that Misa was quite cute, and was therefore unsurprised at the amount of customers she receives as a hostess.

"Fuck!" Misaki swore under her breath, her attempt at cooking had once again… failed. Takumi had wanted to tell the girl he would cook so that she could stop wasting their precious ingredients, but then again, the entertainment the girl had provided was enough to fill his stomach.

It was her turn to leave first, but after dressing up in her usual attire (Takumi's large black T-shirt, shorts, a hat and a pair of large sunglasses), she sat in her usual corner and started to scribble relentlessly in her usual small, leather notebook.

"The event today, are you going to be there too, Misa-chan?"

Takumi smiled at Misaki from across the Kotatsu, who did not look up from her little book, but continued to scrawl.

"Yes." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She readjusted her sunglasses with a slender arm, like the rest of her. Just like a model, with her long shapely limbs, protruding chest, and soft-toned muscles.

Recently, Takumi had developed a weird urge to… _touch_ the girl.

"How is the hostess club doing?" He asked conversationally, determined to keep the conversation going.

Misa stiffened, stopping her frantic writing for just a moment, and recovered just as fast, with a simple "fine" cast at Takumi, who narrowed his eyes very slightly.

"Why don't you quit?" He murmured softly, something that he has been jumping on her every time he could. Takumi wasn't even sure why he even cared why the girl was working in a host club; it was none of his problem. The last time he bothered with a girl ended not too nicely, though then again, since Misaki came, the loneliness that seemed to suffocate his chest had quite lifted. He wanted to attach himself to Misaki, but then again, that seemed like a bad idea. The last thing Takumi wanted was to find himself too fixated upon someone who could come and go like mist. What was that weird messed up feeling? It wasn't love, because Takumi was not allowed to love. Whatever he thought, or felt, he must close it off.

He barely knew her.

"No."

He shrugged, "Why?"

"Unicorns." She replied, and Takumi decided that it was his cue to stop talking to her.

But then again, since when did Takumi take orders?

"Misa-chan is too cute." He smirked, the girl continued, unfazed by Takumi's attempt to flirt.

If Misa was some uptight student president in some high school full of boys she might have reacted by hitting him with the pen in her hand, or blush so hard even the roots of her hair turned red, except she's not, so she just ignored him.

Suddenly, she stood up and sighed deeply, "I'm leaving." She muttered, snapping her sunglasses from on her head back to her eyes, covering the large amber orbs and made a peace sign at Takumi, who smirked and laid his head on the Kotatsu, yawning loudly.

"Come back soon." He mocked, a hint of seriousness in his voice, just barely there.

She stopped at the door, "Un." She grunted and turned the knob, leaving Takumi completely and utterly alone.

(*)

Takumi looked around, keeping his attention more on his surroundings than usual, just in case a lemon eyed cat stalked in through the entrance of the party, which was three floors tall and one entire building wide. Despite having two girls already fawning over him, and many more catching glances at him behind expensive looking wallets or hands glittering with diamonds, Takumi easily managed to weave his way through the crowd while successfully fulfilling his duty as a host.

The men of the party cast annoyed looks at the hosts, especially Hinata, who was attracting the most attention, which was mainly due to the fact that he was much louder than everyone else, and Takumi trying to attract as little attention from the females as possible… which he hoped would not get him fired.

Suddenly, the hushed conversations and clinks of glasses of wine and champagne froze temporarily as a girl with pretty orange hair that grazed her chin walked, no, bounced into the room, an excited smile on her face and childish reddish-brown eyes fixated around the room, her cute figure skipping lightly, and almost instantly was surrounded by a group of men.

The next was an even shorter girl, with practically no boobs or ass, as noted by most of the females present as they scoffed at her. She pouted, raising her pixie-cut hair to reveal a smirk similar to her brother's, who was part of the hosts, and raised a thumbs up at him, hugging her great big stuffed bear in one arm. Again, loli-cons surrounded her, she toyed around them easily, arrogant and immature, somewhat like a tsundere little sister.

The next held long black hair, a pristine figure and a face to match, an obvious beauty, sporting a long black dress that had a slit running down her right thigh. With a simple smile and glittering dark brown eyes, she exerted the aura of a high-class young heiress, allowing men to latch themselves onto her without bothering to lift a fingertip.

A few more set in, though none were fascinating, they were women a man could normally expect at a hostess club, revealing dresses and caked up make-up with synthetic boobs.

"Suzuna…" Takumi heard Hinata whisper gently before turning back to his charges, and he too allowed his attention to focus on the new arrival… a young girl with twin tails and dull eyes. She was not un-pretty, though her beauty radiated in a different way than the other black haired girl, it was more subtle, like moonlight, it was there and once one took a sip of it, it was hard to let go.

Following close behind her was Misa, her long hair flowed free, half of which covered most of her left eye, leaving only one amber eye free. She too had dressed in black, except her dress was much shorter, stopping mid-thigh to reveal perfectly proportioned legs. Unlike Li Yi Hua, the girl from earlier, she did not bother to smile as men slowly encircled her, charmed by the mysterious glow she triggered, all of which had their eyes glued to her, but for whatever reason, was too intimidated to approach her… but eventually, some brave soul did, and the rest followed, then soon enough, Takumi could no longer catch sight of her.

It was not what Takumi intended but he could not help but search for her, how incomprehensibly well she blended into the high class setting even when hostesses much her senior could not. It was almost as though she was used to the treatment, unfazed by the liquor present, perfectly capable of responding to question in the manner one could expect of the daughter from a wealthy family. It was interesting, and Takumi wanted to find out more.

Smoothly, Takumi evaded another sexual assault, this time by a sweet-faced girl two heads shorter than him wearing a light pink dress with a completely innocent smile on her face.

"Shall I grab us some drinks?" He growled in the low voice that he used when working.

It was his excuse to brush by Misa's group, who were seated on the armchairs.

With her cold and somewhat icy look, one would expect a low purr, but instead received a bell-like chime. Takumi's eyebrow arched at the sexiness he did not expect and crushed the sudden urge to scoop the raven-haired walking bag of sexiness into his arms and walking out the door like a boss.

"No." She murmured to one of her pursuers.

_One word answers as always, huh? _Takumi thought wryly, giving a charming smile at one of the men wrapped around Misa that clearly said 'get the fuck away from her or else'. The man winced but smiled back at him before turning his attention back to the beauty.

Takumi felt someone graze his inner thigh, and looked down, his ever-present smile holding not the slightest annoyance.

"Hello." It was the sweet-faced girl from earlier, she looked up at Takumi, her eyes wide and glassy, false contact lenses did not hide her true intention of approaching the man.

Takumi nodded at her, attempting once again to escape her harassment as she glided a finger across his hand holding the champagne.

"She's pretty." The girl commented, inclining her chin at Misa and glaring daggers into the back of her head.

With another smile, Takumi chose to ignore her comment, he was still here to work, and disrespecting a guest could mean serious consequences.

Obviously, the girl was expecting a 'you are much more so.' from Takumi, though all Takumi did was continue to walk back, his obvious façade unnoticed by Miss Long Eyelashes. Catching Tora's eye as they walked back, Takumi gave the smallest wink at the yellow-eyed man, who rolled his eyes at him.

There was a sudden clatter behind him, and Takumi turned back, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of a man who was obviously drunk attempting to force himself on Misa, who backed into the couch.

Briskly, he turned, not even bothering to think of the consequences that would ensue. However, before he could even reach the girl at a fast sprint, she had already avoided the man, making sure not to hurt him, though her icy cold gaze had turned wild for a second. Takumi faltered in his tracks, eyes wider than he intended them to be as he gazed at Misa, who now went back to her seat, apparently unperturbed.

There was a nervous chuckle from the gawkers, and all was calm again, Takumi felt his own thumping heart starting to die down as well.

Ever since then, for the strangest reasons that Takumi could not for the life of him understand, his heart would not stop thumping every time he thought of the raven haired girl.

**Finally! Okay, onto the next chapter… **


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanted to tell you,"

Takumi looked up from the book he was reading at the girl, who once again, was curled up in corner with her usual little notebook, amber eyes gentle but serious as she scribbled madly, and for a second, Takumi felt almost bad for all the abuse the little book had to put up with.

"We should start sleeping together." Seeing that Takumi gave her an irritating smirk that made her somewhat want to smack him, she elaborated: "Well, it is ridiculous to split the futon in half… it's getting even colder recently."

Though her tone was calm, and her face remained stoic, Takumi noted that she was clutching her pen unusually tight, a trait he caught on every time she was embarrassed… which was rather often.

He smirked, "are you cold at night, Misa-chan?"

Takumi's grin widened when Misa's knuckles turned white as she exerted more pressure on the pen.

"It doesn't have to do with that." She said, her voice cold.

"Really now?"

_Snap_

The poor pen finally had enough, and ink splattered all over Misa's T-shirt (or rather, Takumi's) and notebook. With a slightly irritated sigh that suggested that this happened way too often, and without much bother about the pen, which was cast aside on a nearby stool, still leaking black ink, staining the wooden chair.

She frowned, grabbing a paper towel from the kitchen with lightning speed and scrubbing away at her little leather bound notebook.

Takumi leaned down onto the Kotatsu, his chin resting on the stone cold wooden table while his gaze followed Misa.

Something about her told him that she was rather well educated, with an amazing poker face second only to his own and enough tact to know exactly how to act in bewildering situations.

"Ne, Misa-chan, why is the notebook so important?"

Blinking, Misa turned to him, "I like to write." She deadpanned in a final sort of tone that made Takumi doubt her sincerity.

With a slightly amused, slightly disappointed smile, Takumi decided she wouldn't expose anymore.

Slowly, still pressing the towel against her notebook, she made her way to the Kotatsu where Takumi sat, her eyes staring curiously at Takumi's face. For a second, Takumi thought he would melt into the creamy amber goodness

"You really do… look like someone I know."

Takumi raised an eyebrow, it was rare for someone to tell him that, besides his father, who once said that he reminded him of Takumi's mother.

"Tsk, tsk, have I started appearing in your dreams, Misa-chan?"

Misa slanted her mouth to one side after shooting an are-you-kidding-me look at Takumi, and then returned to her corner, deciding it was better to make the blonde brood over his own question.

Though it really was a first that someone said that they knew someone who looked like Takumi, and something about the way Misa said that really annoyed him, to the point that he had to force himself to look nonchalant.

The two yawned simultaneously. It was four in the morning and about time that the two would rest again for the day.

Without Takumi's consent, Misa moved the two parts of the futons together and took off her bra from under her shirt, leaving it over the small pile of clothes that was hers to wear.

"Good night." She murmured, slipping in under the covers and rolled to her side, the gentle thumps of raindrops hitting the window dulling away her consciousness but only strengthening her presence in the odd darkness and emptiness between them.

So the two slept, a little awkwardly with a gap between them where cold air could slip in through the covers and cause them both to shiver slightly, and both had an arm and a leg hanging out of the single futon.

Through the wind and heavy rain, Takumi could hear Misa's gentle even breathing, and feel her pool of slightly moist wavy black hair tickling his back.

And strangely, he felt a pool of warmth spreading through his chest, causing him trouble breathing and a very uncharacteristic dorky grin to morph his sharp features under the darkness.

Somehow, when he woke up, he found his back pressed against something warm and his limbs back into the futon. And for the first time in a long time, he caught himself detesting the ray of evening sunlight on his face.

"Get up." A groggy, tired voice filled with sleep and soft bells chimed, "it's your turn to cook."

Grinning from ear to ear, Takumi pretended not to hear. Happiness tore through his sleep, and it was so overwhelming that Takumi thought it would never stop.

"Seriously now…" the other murmured, drifting in and out of consciousness as she battled to keep her amber eyes open and failed miserably. In a moment of bad morning concentration and recklessness, Mikasa rolled around on her back and pressed down with her body on Takumi, her limbs caging him in place and she fell back to sleep, not bothering with Takumi's reaction.

Takumi… well… stayed _quite_ still.

That is, until Misa rolled off by herself in her sleep and jolted awake when she fell against the cold floor.

Both agreed to never speak of the incident.

"You are so bold, Misa-chan."

And Takumi broke their promise right after it was made.

"Shut up… perverted alien…"

Takumi raised an eyebrow, "perverted… alien?"

Misa blinked at him, redness spreading from the collar of her T-shirt up to the roots of her black hair.

Takumi was just about to press the matter forwards as he felt the 'sadistic' button in his inner-self being pressed and an odd thought of holding Misa tight in his arms. But the moment was over as soon as it started and Misa turned away from him before he could respond to tear on a pair of jean shorts and bra underneath the giant T-shirt she was wearing and combed through her long black hair several times.

They were like that.

And Takumi understood, or was at least supposed to understand that Misa would never open up to him. She could laugh with him, communicate with him, eat with him, sleep with him, bathe using the same bath water with him, but she would never be with him.

He knew that, and yet he couldn't help but hope that the unknown foggy barrier between them could lift, even if it was just a little. Because his patience was wearing away and his façade was sliding further and further away from his face. He wanted her to crave him as much as he wanted her. He wanted her to tell him more about herself, and he wanted to find out more. Selfishness is going to be his downfall but he couldn't care less, and he had no idea why.

What did he really know about Misa?

Nothing, really.

And maybe, just maybe that it was because they both knew nut about each other that they could maintain this relationship.

Though Takumi hope, as he always did, that in the six months that they had lived with each other, something had changed.

Misa tore on a pair of killer high heels, the only pair of shoes she owned and a pair of expensive looking sun-glasses before nodding at Takumi and shutting the door behind her.

Nevertheless, Takumi knew, that nothing really did change.

Except for that useless flutter in his chest and his crestfallen feelings that Misa didn't care about.

**What a short, crappy chapter… I was hoping to bring you a couple of fluffy scenes but ended up re-writing it a dozen times and then gave up and stuck to this… **

**Beware though, I let out a hint that will fling us through the next few chaps…**


End file.
